Valentines Hold Secrets Too
by evilregaldal
Summary: A Morrilla one shot. Lana is no longer with Fred. She's single and at home alone with Lola by her side of course. However, someone she doesnt expect meets her at home


The warm liquid trickles down my throat earning a groan to form in my throat. I don't feel anything! My blood isn't warming up, my body isn't buzzing. It's driving me to the brink of insanity.

The light sips of my drink turns into huge gulps as I slam it back. It burns, giving me a sense of relief. I hope it flushes through my blood stream. It better in a few minutes.

"Lana...relax hun. Don't go overboard this time."

Trish is my best friend. We do literally everything together. She's been counseling me through this annoying divorce. So, she tagged along to keep me company.

"I'm perfectly...ffffine." I quip. My chest muscles constrict creating a hiccup. Trish chuckles and shakes her head at me.

"You are totally wasted love." She points out with the glass in her hand.

I roll my eyes at her, finding myself getting yet another drink. I didn't even realize I requested another. It's official...I'm drunk. My mind has trouble playing catch up. Feeling lost in a blank haze, I rub my finger's along the counter, staring at nothing.

"I'm going to call Bex." I slur. My hands blindly search for my cell phone. It's some where...I honestly can't remember where I put it.

"Lana...I don't think that's a good id–" I press my finger against Trish's lips to shut her up.

The cooing noises slur dramatically from my mouth, deeming me successful for the moment. My hands travel to me coat pocket after moments of searching through my purse.

"Ah ha! There you are!" I smile happily. I'm pretty sure I'm looking at this phone as if it's the love of my life. Before I knew it, the buzzing is echoing in my empty noggin.

"Hello?" The familiar voice is like music to my ears.

"Beeeeeeeeeexxxxx." I sing, ignoring the laughter from the brunette beside me.

"Oh boy." Rebecca chuckles. I purse my lips feeling frustrated for some reason. My nails begin to subconsciously tap against my glass.

"Yes boy! I mean yes girl–what are you doing?" I snap. Geez Lana, ya damn klutz!

"Well it's Valentine's Day so I'm out with the hubby remember?" She reminds. I frown and look over at Trish, then back down to my half empty glass.

"Oh boo! Come to the bar! The more the merrier." I attempt to persuade. Warm liquid trickles down my throat once again for the millionth time tonight. There is a slight possibility that I no longer have any control over what I am doing or saying.

"No Lana I can't!" Bex whines. I hate when she whines. "Please tell me you aren't alone."

"Relaaaaaxxxx...greenie. I'm with Trish." I groan. Bex sighs and takes a minute of silence. I give an exaggerated huff to show my annoyance.

"You think you're so funny huh Regina?" She laughs. A big smile forms on my face.

"Well dear...I do think I'm as clever as they come." I mutter in the best Regina voice I can. I mean, it's not that hard, but it's hard because...hello! IM WASTED! "Seriously come to the bar!"

"Lana I can't I...–I'm sorry I have to go the food is here!" My greedy friend beams with absolute joy.

"Bex don't you dare–" she hangs up anyways. I guess my assertive voice has no effect over anyone anymore. Or it could be because I am drunk as all hell.

"You okay there?" Trish chuckles.

"I'm great! All I need is you, my trusty side kick, and my drink; the love of my life." I purr and lean closer to my bestie. She smiles; I notice her cheeks are beginning to flush to a rose pink shade.

"Fuck Valentine's day!" She cheers and holds up her glass. I grin and hold mines up as well. The colored liquid swishes two and fro from my lack of control. I could hardly keep the balance on my hand stable.

"Cheers to that!" I laugh. Our glasses clink together and I slam back what was left in the shiny cup.

"Who to bother now?" I rhetorically question, yet Trish shrugs anyways. My lips curl into a wicked Regina grin.

"Oh no Lana...she will kill you." Trish warns.

"She adores me!" I mock in a British accent. Trish hunches over and laughs against the counter. I grab my phone again to find that the person who I want to bother has already attempted to bother me.

J: I know this is your first v day without Fred are you okay?

I purse my lips and let my thumbs type away:

L: I'm fine!

Not even 5 seconds later and I get a text back. It makes me happy...It makes me feel like she cares. I know she does, she always has.

J: are you okay with the show being cancelled?

L: I said I'm find

J: Lana are you find or fine?

L: is this a trick question?

L: You're single! Come drink with us!

I put my phone down for a minute. Trish looks at me curiously and shakes her head again. I'm tempted to shake my foot up her ass if she does it again. The device pings and glows beneath my face, catching my undivided attention. Jen completely changed the subject. I wonder what's that about...

J: I saw your photo on instagram. Lola looks adorable️

Jack ass!

L: Just Lola????

Trish looks at me curiously, trying to figure out why I have a little grin on my face. After a few moments had passed, I get lost in thought once again. For some reason I can't get Jen out of my head. The grin on my face turns into a frown after realizing she hasn't texted me in forever.

I turn to an extremely quiet Trish to find her texting on her phone. Rude!

"And who the hell are you texting?!" I snap. I lean over to take a peek only for her to snatch her phone away from my view.

"Don't worry about it." She glares with warning eyes.

I growl from the undying boredom in this overly audible bar. There shouldn't be this many people here on Valentine's day. Maybe they are just drinking away their sorrows like I am. My phone finds it's way to the side of my face. Once again the buzzing echoes in my head as I wait. As soon as I hear the other end click.

"MISSSS SWAAAANNN!" I snap.

"Jesus Lana! You scared the hell out of me!" She whines. I chuckle into her ear. I could only imagine how she looks right now.

"Serves you right! What is more important than me? I don't appreciate getting left hanging." I growl. Jen blows a big gust of air between her lips.

"Well I was driving if you had to know." She sasses. I don't appreciate her tone at all!

"Driving? Driving to where?" I shift in my seat to prepare myself for what lie she comes up with next. How do I even know if she's lying?

"Geesh, what are you my girlfriend? Nosey...anyways Madame Mayor– did you just moan?" I could practically hear the grin on her face.

"N-no!" I fumble. Jen chuckles and clears her throat soon after.

"I was out getting a valentine's day gift for someone." She informs. My blood begins to boil. I don't know why, but it's not fair.

"For who?!" I growl. Jen whistles on the other end and clucks her tongue.

"Someone's jealous..."she teases in song. I roll my eyes and growl. I now shift the phone to my other ear and adjust myself again. My mind suddenly plays tricks on me...I hear barking and it sounds like my Lola. My eyes furrow in confusion as I attempt to listen harder.

"That...sounds like Lola..."I blurt.

"I-its not. You see, that's the gift. I got this dog for some girl that–"

"Girl?" I interrupt. I so caught her! I pray to god that I remember this tomorrow. She swears up and down that she isn't gay but I see it! I so see it...from her wardrobe change to her hair.

"Lana..."she warns.

"I so caught you! YOU'RE SO GAY!" I scream, literally. All eyes are on me now, making me shrink from the thick humiliation in the air.

"Alright Alright fine. You caught me." She admits. I hear barking again!

"Okay...now I'm sure that's Lola." I say perfectly. The suspicion completely kicks my drunken state to the curb.

"It's not Lola!" She snaps in defense. You are so lying Jen!

"Did you break and enter into my home?!" I gasp in horror. Jen is literally silent for far too long.

"No..." she trails nervously. "I mean yes–i mean UGH! Just bring your ass here." She orders. She really didn't have to say anything else. I press the call button so fast and my feet perk with excitement once they make contact with the ground.

"We're leaving!" I announce, but I'm mostly talking to Trish.

"It's about time. Who took your butthole?" She teases and grabs her car keys.

"Don't worry about it." I mock. The brunette rolls her eyes and storms ahead of me and out the bar.

Thank god the walk from the bar to the car was short. I could hardly handle standing. The car ride wasn't long either which makes me worry. As Trish pulls up, I get out while the car is still moving. Calm down Lana! I scold to myself. I mean, I could be completely over thinking this and in over my head. We're just friends, why do I have to be so love sick all of the time? I blame the hormones.

"Have fun!" Trish calls after me as I walk up to the porch. What? I turn around to find her gone already. Ugh! I quickly pull out my keys in urgency. Fun? What fun? What the hell is she talking about?! Stupid Trish getting my hopes up!

Yes, I have to admit. I have developed a crush towards Jen even when I was with Fred. I like to believe that my marriage died as a sign to push me towards who I truly need to be with. Not to mention the fanfics I've read and the fan art I've seen. It was completely inevitable. We're hot together. Just the thought turns me on immensely.

Finally, I manage to get the key into the lock. My limbs could possibly be shaking from the liquor or the sudden anxiousness devouring me whole.

I open the door to my luxury home. My precious baby is sitting in clear view, as always, happily wagging her tail. I kneel down and scratch behind her ear.

"Hi baby!" I coo with a squeaky voice. Lola sits up and presses her nose against my palm. "Where's that sneaky blonde?"

Lola whimpers and runs off into the huge home. A home that could hold too much loneliness for my liking. I kick my heals off by the door and look around. She better not be in my room. I can't recall if I cleaned up the empty ice cream tubs and cheeseburger wrappers.

"Jennifer!" I call out aggressively and cringe. I hate when my voice echoes off of the walls . It reminds me of how empty and quiet this house truly is. "DEPUTY SWAN!"

"Lana stop yelling!" Jen groans while making her debut. She's so adorable...I can't help but squeal in my partially sober head.

"So please explain how and why you are in my home." I lift an eyebrow as I walk past towards the living room.

"I did say I was getting a valentine's gift for a woman right?" I glare at her sass. She's so infuriating. "What? It's not a coincidence that I ended up here right?"

She laughs and plops down on my sofa, so I politely take a seat on the one across from her. My toes flex to stretch out the aching muscles. She just stares at me; I notice the way her eyes travel up to my lips and back down my body.

"My eyes are up here." I smirk. She snaps the emerald beauties towards where I am pointing and visibly tries to swallow her embarrassment. "So where is my gift?"

"Maybe if you look, you'll find it." She shrugs. I roll my eyes and use my arms as a support to help me stand from the couch. If I had known she would send me on a easter hunt, I wouldn't have been so excited.

"What am I even looking for?" I groan as I dig around in the kitchen. I turn to face her. She's leaning in the doorway with her sexy body on full display. She never did stop wearing those Emma Swan boots.

"Something that screams valentine's day!" She gestures with the word. I try to fight my grin and play it off with an eye roll.

I purposely nudge her shoulder as I saunter past her. This might make me look stupid and desperate, but I make my way up the stairs and towards my room. Before I could get there, I feel something stick to the bottom of my feet. I frown down in confusion to find rose petals leading towards my bedroom. OH MY GOD.

This, once aching heart, begins to thump erratically into my chest. That lonely feeling is suddenly gone. Her strong arms wrapping around me from behind has something to do with it.

"We never really talked about us have we?" She mutters. Her chin digs into my shoulder with every word that leaves her lips, but I love it.

"I guess we haven't..."I trail. My mind is in a complete hypnotic state. Of course Jen is the reason for it. She pulls away and gently takes her hand in mine.

"Come on. You need to relax for once." She says softly with a heartwarming smile. All I could do is subconsciously agree and nod my head. Jen chuckles and drags me along behind her.

My room smells delicious! I'm assuming there's candles lit in the in suite bathroom, but the rose petals she sprinkled all over gives a spicy romantic scent that I love so much. Jen turns to me with a cocky grin on her face.

"You like?" I look around a little more before walking past her.

My lips scrounge in thought as I sit down and take this all in. The flower petals jump in the air when I come in contact with the bed. I can't believe this is happening. It feels like a dream but it's so real.

"You really out did yourself." I nod. She gives a out a carefree laugh, one that makes my heart flutter to no end. Her body gets comfortable beside me. "So what's next?"

"You strip." She simply states. My eyes widen in shock. I don't know about this...I can't believe she makes me this nervous. She senses my strong emotions and get's up. Into the bathroom she goes; she makes her way back with a towel in her hand.

"I won't peek, I promise." She reassures me. I inwardly kick myself for automatically assuming that she wanted to have sex right then and there. She's too caring for that and I know this. I adore how respectful the blonde is. She hands over the towel and turns around.

Like clock work, I began to strip, starting with my leggings. The goosebumps decided they wanted to come out and play, due to the cold air and anxious feelings. Once the rest of my clothes are off, I quickly wrap myself with the towel.

"Okay...you can look." I utter nervously. Jen turns around and nibbles at her lip just a little. I shrink shyly under her gaze.

"Today... you are my Queen. So I don't mind if you let Regina come out to play." She smiles and takes my hand in her's. I gasp once I feel her delicate lips press against the back of my hand. I love you! I something I just want to scream out loud, but in reality I am stuck! Jen chuckles and guides me to the bathroom.

My eyes slowly feel with tears. The only lighting in this room are coming from the many candles she has laying around. I could clearly see the bubble bath and flower petal in my bathtub/jacuzzi that lays in the middle of the bathroom. Just this area gives an intense romantic feel. I'll be sure to savor every moment of it.

"I hope you're still not wasted." She jokes. I chuckles and dip my hand in the soothingly warm bath water.

"That Lana has expired." I inform. I look back at her, awaiting for her direction. I can't help but submit to her after doing all of this for me.

"Get in." She motions. I chuckle and begin to grab at the towel that is protecting my precious body with its life.

"Don't look." I order. She chuckles and turns around. I drop the towel to the floor and step into the bath slowly. The warm water feels so damn good. I can't help the hum that leaves my lips.

"Can I look now?" She asks. I laugh. She can't help being a child can she?

"Yes Emma. You can look." I mock.

"Did you just call me Emma?" She smiles and walks over. I shrug and purse my lips.

"You did say that I was he queen correct?" I easily fall into my role now. Regina comes naturally to me. She's definitely an alter ego.

"I did." Jen gives me that Emma Swan look and kneels beside me.

"You aren't getting in?" I question and softly kick my feet in the water. My eyes soon flutter closed and I melt deeply into the water.

"No. It's all about you. My Queen." Purs softly beside my ears. Her hands find my shoulders and they begin to work wonders; miraculously destroying every knotted muscle in the area.

"That feel so good." I hum. She chuckles behind me and leans in closer. I know because I could feel it. I open my eyes and turn my head towards her. My brown orbs falls to her curling pink lips.

"You see...the thing about Emma is...she'd do anything for Regina right?." She whispers. Jen's hands slides from off of my shoulders and down towards my breast. Now I'm really growing wild inside.

"Mmhmm." I agree and began to nibble on my lip to suppress the desperate moans. Her fingers gently massage my breasts beneath the water, injecting so many good emotions to my core. I gasp and arch my chest into her hands. My head falls back into her chest behind me.

"So..." she continues with with a concentrated look plastered on her face. "If you want a kiss. I'm sure she'd happily give you one."

I gaze into her eyes to find lust and ... love. So much of it. My lips curl into a giddy grin, I turn my body under the water. It swishes around me and soon stills when I sit on my knees before her. We are now mere inches apart. Our noises graze slightly, sending shivers through my spine.

"Kiss me Emma..." I whisper. "I've been waiting for 7 long years."

Jen happily smiles and leans forward, breaking the distance between us. I hungrily return the favor and wrap my slippery arms around her neck. She hums and presses her lips harder into mine, deepening the kiss.

"I want you to get in." I mumble against her lips. She kisses me again in desperation and quickly takes off her clothes. She steps in and pulls my entire body over top of hers without breaking this heated moment.

I pull away when I can no longer breath. Our chests rises and falls in sync, desperately reviving themselves from the lack of oxygen. Her fingers softly trails from my waist and up my slippery body. Just the gentle touches causes me to shiver. She smiles up loving at me.

"Seven long years huh?" She utters into the comfortable silence. I shrug and gaze down towards her perky breasts.

"Yea...at least that's how Regina feels." I grin. She rolls her eyes and cups my ass firmly in her grip, pulling my body closer. I'm loving this. This moment right here could last forever and I'd never get sick of it. Just being near her makes all of my problems wash away.

"How do you feel Lana?" My breath hitches from the sudden question. I never thought I'd have to reveal it to her. I never prepared myself for this.

"I adore you Jen." I admit. "And...I know we did become distant at one point but I just– I can't get you out of my head, especially on set when we cause those eye sex moments between Regina and Emma."

Jen laughs from the truth behind my words. She leans forward, plants a kiss along my collar bone, and guides me to cuddle into her chest.

"I feel the same way." She hums softly. I nudge my cheek into her a little more.

We took a long bath together and a quick shower after. Jen seemed like she didn't want to get dressed and I didn't either so we stayed naked as we cuddle in bed. She gave me an amazing massage for a little while, constantly complimenting my body here and there. My heart could only grow bigger as the night progressed.

"Thank you." I smile. She looks me in the eyes and runs the tip of her fingers through my hair.

"For what?" She grins. She's so annoying .

"For being my savior" I enthuse.

She kisses the tip of my nose and rests her forehead against mine.

"You know. I don't think those words ever left Regina's lips." We both laugh and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Because of moments like this.." I point out. Jen furrows eyes obviously confused of where I'm going with this. "The way she looks at Emma says it all."

Jen slowly leans in closer and presses her lips against mine once again. It's amazing how these two fictional characters, looking for a happy ending, could bring Jen and I together, creating our happy beginning. Although Regina really doesn't have a happy ending yet, at least she isn't lonely. She has Henry. I'm no longer lonely; I have Jen.

Her toned arm trails down my thigh and locks around my leg. I instantly fall into her trance, letting her do whatever she wants to do to me. I need her to do whatever she wants. I can no longer take the nagging ache in my core. It lives and breathes Jen at the moment.

Her arm lifts my leg in the air; I leave it there. Her fingers then travel back up along my thigh and towards my core. She stops. In return, I add pressure onto bottom lip, silently ordering her to make love to me. A soft moan leaves my lips when her fingers find my bundle of nerves.

"I should make you beg for it." She teases. I gasp again from the amazing feeling give a tight grin.

"As your Queen and your Mayor, you will make love to me Emma. I'm done playing games." I order coldly. Jen's jaw drops. It quickly snaps shut soon after as she tries to swallow down the drool.

"Yes, Madame Mayor." She Purrs. She will never understand what that does to me. Her fingers slithers down my wet folds. A soft whimper leaves her lip before she enters with ease. I seethe my teeth from the burst of nostalgia consuming every part of my body.

"Oh god Jen..." I whimper. Jen groans in my ear and pushes in deeper. I slither my hand down to my clit and rub furiously. A jolt shoots throughout my muscles, waking my arching back.

"Holy shit Lana..." Jen whimpers. I take my other hand and pry her legs apart.

She bites her lip in anticipation. I trail my fingers and hum from the wetness I find lingering between her thighs. My wet fingers find her bundle of nerves; I mimic what I'm doing to myself, onto her clit. She moans out and rests her face in the crook of my neck.

"Mmmmm Jen!" I whimper out. The sound of her name leaving my lips, ignites a fire inside of her. Her body jerks into my fingers and she moves faster, hitting the right spot over and over. My hand removes itself from my clit and travels through her blonde locks. The other hand dips into her core. Her walls tighten around me, sending a new wave of arousal to course through my veins. It hits me like no other. I love knowing that I can make her feel this way.

I feel the pressure quickly building in the pit of my stomach. I feel over whelmed from this amazing orgasm that's surely to come. My breathing becomes erratic; Jen only makes it harder. She wraps her lips around a spot on my neck. I whimper out in pleasure. My body presses against her's; our nipples connect perfectly. Thrusting deep inside one another causes our nipples to rub together in all the right ways.

Jen moans out in ecstasy. Her climax is quickly building as well. I push in deeper, as her walls grow tighter. "Baby fuck!" She screams.

The word baby was enough for me to come crashing down. The pressure loosens and my core releases all over Jen's fingers. That doesn't mean I give up my efforts. My body shakes beneath her lingering touch inside of me yet I am still determined to make her cum.

"Cum for me baby." I encourage through a moan. She does the hottest thing and puts her soaked fingers into her mouth. I push even faster. The muffled moans are louder. She sucks and bites away at her fingers, having a taste of my forbidden fruit.

"LANA!!!!" She screams out. Her thighs closes around my arms, keeping her fingers there. Oh this is so fucking hot. Watching her climax is the most beautiful thing ever. She desperately tries to regain the oxygen she has lost.

"Is it to early to say I love you yet?" My heart bursts now. It expanded throughout the night, filling with these emotions, but it could no longer take it.

"Jen..." I whimper and cup her cheek. She shakes her head and looks me square in the eyes.

"I mean it Lana. I've known you for 7 years. It's now or never." She says in a serious tone.

"I...I love you too." I finally blurt. "I really do."

"That's good." She chuckles and shifts to sit over top of me. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day." I chuckle like a little kid. Believe that we made love for the rest of the night.


End file.
